Plectranthus ambaiuigus. 
Nico.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Plectranthus plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Nicoxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was discovered as a mutation of an unnamed Plectranthus ambaiuigus selection (not patented) in Rheinfelden, Germany in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 2000-2001 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits an upright bushy form;
(b) forms dark green foliage with dark purple underside; and
(c) exhibits a vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Nicoxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to the Plectranthus variety xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99 (not patented) the new cultivar is more compact and upright and has solid green foliage color, whereas xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99 has green and cream variegated foliage.